Shipwrecked
by HolyheadHarpies 2017
Summary: Stranded on an island in the Bermuda Triangle, Sirius, Remus and James are forced to find a way to escape using their restricted magic. A QL season 5 Holyhead Harpies collaborative fic.


**Written by:** The Holyhead Harpies

 **For:** DP Issue 4 Competition

 **Spells used:** Specialis Revelio, Geminio, Glisseo

 **Word Count:** 998

 **Note:** Also posted on our Keeper's account

* * *

Shipwrecked

Sirius panted loudly, leaning on James as they struggled up the hill behind Remus.

"This should do," Remus said, stopping in front of a felled palm tree. He flicked through his book, frowning at the illustration of a raft. "It's tall enough."

James helped Sirius sit down on a boulder. Sirius rubbed at his injured leg and sighed. "I can't make it back down to the beach like this."

"Just rest for a minute. You'll be fine," James assured him. He turned to consider the log Remus had found. "Great. So now we just need … a lot more logs."

Remus closed the book. "I think this may call for magic."

:-:

" _The Bermuda Triangle? You don't actually believe in that kind of thing, do you?" Sirius questioned, inspecting the gash on his leg._

 _Remus looked over their boat, or what was left of it. It was split in half, the cut unnaturally straight. "What else could have caused this?"_

 _James came up beside him, pointing his wand at the wreckage. "_ Specialis Revelio _."_

 _The three men watched in silence as the light from James' wand engulfed what was left of their boat. It was several long moments before the light faded, leaving behind a faint red glow to the cracked halves._

 _James frowned. "It was magic alright."_

 _Sirius hissed at the pain in his leg as he shifted it. "Great. Now we've got that figured out, does anyone want to help me out here?"_

 _James rolled his eyes and pointed the wand at his friend's leg, but nothing happened. He tried again. "Why isn't this working?"_

 _Remus paled. "The Triangle. It affects magic."_

:-:

"You're sure you want to waste your only spell on this?" Sirius questioned.

James hesitated, before replying, "I think we should to get off of this island."

Sirius frowned at the lone log, and then down at his injured leg. He hadn't been much of a help since they became shipwrecked the night before, but he had been good at overseeing the others. James and Remus had done everything, from building a fire to fishing for their breakfast. The chances of him being able to help in constructing the raft were minimal.

"Wouldn't it make sense to do it on the beach?" Sirius suggested. "Otherwise we'll have a ton of logs to get down instead of one. One log will be hard enough and I can't walk back all that way."

James looked back at the path they'd taken. It was a steep hill that took them around the other side of the island. "Is there a way we can get down the mountain instead?" he asked.

Remus glanced between the mountainside and the log before smiling. "We could roll it down," he suggested. "Like at Hogwarts. You should know James, the amount of times you tried to get to Lily's room. We can make a slide and push it down."

"And we can go down too!" Sirius said, grinning.

Remus shook his head. "At that speed, you'd hit something and we wouldn't be able to heal you. We'll have to lower you down slowly with vines before James and I go the long way around. The vines will be handy to hold the logs together… I hope."

Sirius shrugged, accepting the less than satisfactory answer. He wasn't overly cautious, but he trusted Remus' judgement. "Whatever you say."

"Great," James said, looking down the side of the mountain. "So, do either of you know how to make a slide?"

"I've got you covered." Sirius reached out a hand and James obliged, coming closer to help his friend up. Sirius eyed the mountain and took a deep breath, readying his wand. " _Glisseo_."

The rocky path instantly smoothed out, becoming one gigantic slide which both James and Sirius stared at longingly. Remus stepped toward the edge, staring in awe at the slide.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Moony. I've got one or two epic spells memorized."

"Just in case you get stranded on a desert island?" James questioned.

"I was thinking more of an escape plan, but this works too."

"Ready?" James asked, sitting down at the top of the slide. Remus and Sirius nodded. "On the count of three. One, two, three…"

:-:

" _Geminio_ ," Remus said, flicking his wand at the log. It didn't take long for the beach to be covered in large logs ready to be turned into the raft.

Sirius gathered up the vines and hobbled over to where Remus and James had begun to line the logs up to make a raft.

"It only needs to float us far enough away for us to be able to use our magic again," James pointed out, accepting the offered vines from Sirius' hand. "Then we can transfigure it into something better."

Remus nodded his head, making sure the logs were lined up evenly as James began to wrap the vines, tying the logs all together as best he could. "If it falls apart, we could just swim?"

"Speak for yourself," James muttered. "I'd like to see Sirius swim with an injured leg."

The pair worked on the raft and finally the logs were firmly attached together.

With the raft was complete, James and Remus helped Sirius onto it. Sirius happily waved some branches he had managed to procure to use as paddles. Between themselves they'd agreed Remus would climb on with Sirius, and James would push into the water and jump on.

"Are you positive this will support the three of us?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"We'll soon find out," James quipped, starting to push the raft.

As James pushed the raft, he slowly built momentum before jumping on with his two friends once it was on the water.

"We did it!" James exclaimed. "How long until we can use magic?"

"If memory serves, the triangle's magic lasts for thirty miles in all directions," Remus answered.

"So let's get paddling," Sirius said, grabbing one of the branches.


End file.
